


Unhappy Accident

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde and Relm's mother have a Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Accident

It was a mistake to stay; he should have left as soon as his legs were strong enough to carry him. Instead he wakes every morning to feel time trickling around him, flowing nowhere, and the ghost of Baram's stubble pricks his chin every time they kiss.

"We have to talk," she says, at last. His weariness is reflected in her eyes.

He's still a coward who can't wield his tongue any better than his knife. "This isn't working," he can't say, except in echo. Instead he replies, "You first."

She holds his gaze, but not his hand. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
